The Unlikely Team
by Ninja7475
Summary: Salam5150 is a yeerk and Tilopid-Mtutopiku-Eciuj is an Andalite. Both of their ships crash onto a strange new planet. They must put their rivalry aside and work together to escape if they ever want to get out alive...
1. Chapter 1 Crashed

_H_ey _guys. I thought since I wrote a story about a yeerk I just had to write a story about an Andalite. Ok, its narrated by a yeerk and an Andalite but oh well. Here it is anyway._

* * *

I'm Tilopid-Mtutopiku-Eciuj. An Andalite.

And this is the story of how my life changed forever.

I was flying my brand new Tail-fighter out of z-space (zero-space) when I heard a huge explosion. I turned to see what it was. I saw several Bug Fighters.

The yeerks were attacking!

By the time I could react my ship was already half destroyed! I managed to hit one Bug Fighter before my ship drifted towards a nearby planet.

My ship was being pulled in by the planet's gravity!

I could feel the metal beneath my hooves begin to heat up.

I was going to crash! The last thing I could remember was seeing the ground come closer and closer before a huge metal rod hit me on the back of the head and made me loose consciousness.

* * *

I am Salam5150. A yeerk. My host is a 12 year old human girl named Jasmine.

In these past few weeks my life has turned upside-down.

My best friend/companion was killed, I was almost killed by Visser Three for accidentally frying one of his highest ranking controllers with my Dracon beam, and now** this!**

Ok so you probably don't know what the heck I'm talking about when I said **this. **

Well here's what I'm talking about.

An army of Bug Fighters spotted an Andalite Tail-fighter so we took advantage and decided to attack. We successfully shot it down, but the ship shot **my** Bug Fighter!

So now I was crashing into this random planet with no way to escape.

So there, now you know.

The heat from the burning Bug Fighter was intense.

I could see the flames on the outside burning away at my first Bug Fighter.

I wish Yeion3686 was still here. Ever since he was killed I've had no one to talk to.

I've been lonely I guess you could say.

I eventually passed out from the smoke building up in the room.

The last thing I could see or remember was watching the ground become closer and closer...

* * *

_I decided to use the yeerk from my last story A Yeerk's Life in this story. Anyways there's more chapters coming! :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity

_Hey guys its me again! I don't know why all of my first chapters for stories are always short. Well, here's the next chapter! :)_

* * *

I finally had woken up. The ship had been almost completely destroyed. I was buried under a pile of metal but I eventually dug myself out.

I had been the only Andalite on board, therefore I was all alone on this strange new planet.

How was I going to get back home!?

What planet was I on anyway? I decided to find out.

I had to pry the crushed door open. I stepped out and looked at my Tail-fighter.

Everything was either burnt, crushed, or both.

I turned around to see the area where I had crashed.

It was a rocky, wide open space, filled with jagged rocks sticking up out of the ground.

Just in the distance I could see something burning.

I saw it smash into the ground. Whatever it was, it did not look purposely done.

_what was that!?_ I said in thought speech. _I'm going to find out._

It didn't look that far away so I decided to investigate.

I was about half way there when I could tell it was a spacecraft of some kind.

The fire that had engulfed it was now subsiding.

I had to know what it was! I started running towards it.

My curiosity had gotten the best of me again.

I can't help the fact that I am an extremely curious Andalite.

When I was little, my mother would tell me that it was ok to be curious but not to let it overwhelm me.

I was almost there now when I heard someone shouting.

"AHHHHH! HELP! HELP! AHHHHHH!" I heard the voice get louder as I approached the burning spacecraft.

When I reached the burning spacecraft, I saw what it was.

It was a Bug Fighter!

* * *

It had only been a few moments since I regained consciousness.

My Bug Fighter was burning and I couldn't get out!

I was held down by a huge metal bar.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HEEEELLLLPPPP!" I screamed, but I knew it was pointless.

I had seen through a tiny melted hole in the wall of the ship, that it was a rocky middle on nowhere!

It was getting harder to breathe, not just because of the fire, but because of the huge metal bar pinning me down.

I could feel the crushing weight of the bar and the heat from the intense flames.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, the door to my Bug Fighter was suddenly pried open!

I couldn't see who or what it was through the smoke but I felt them lift the metal bar off of me.

Who or what ever it was dragged me out of the burning ship and set me down next to a huge rock.

I was coughing violently. I coughed up some blood in the process.

I looked up to see my rescuer. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was an Andalite! An Andalite had saved me!

"You... you saved me..." I said faintly.

It wasn't until now that I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

I sat up and leaned against the huge rock. The Andalite still remained silent.

Then I saw why. My leg looked almost completely smashed.

I wondered if I could even stand.

I tried to stand but the pain was unbearable. I fell back to the ground.

_it looks pretty serious._ I finally heard the Andalite say.

I looked up at her. Why had she saved me? Why did she care about my wound? Why did she even care about** me**?

_I can tell you're wondering why I saved you._ she said.

"Yeah." I said.

_well truth is... I don't know why either. _she replied. _I'm Tilopid-Mtutopiku-Eciuj by the way._

"I'm Jasmine." I said.

_I know you're a yeerk so don't even try faking it. _she replied.

"Fine. I'm Salam5150. And can I call you Tilo?"

_Tilo? hmmm... has a nice sound to it. ok fine. _Tilo said.

I know I'm supposed to hate Andalites but this one was different. She didn't immediately fill with hated when she saw my Bug Fighter, instead, she saved my life. She didn't kill me after she saved me, instead, she looked at my wound.

_we'd better find some shelter before dark. who knows what creatures come out here at night. _Tilo said as she started to walk away.

"I can't walk. My leg is crushed remember." I replied.

She stopped and turned towards me.

_ummmm... oh here. _she said. She kicked over a long pointy rock that was sticking out of the ground and handed the flat side to me.

I've seen humans use similar things when they have an injury or they are elderly. I think humans call them canes.

I remembered the way humans used these so called canes and I tried using the rock the same way.

I was able to stand!

_now try walking._ Tilo instructed.

I walked the same way I'd seen the humans walk with canes and it worked.

I was able to walk! I quickly got used to walking this way.

_okay then. now we can go. _Tilo said.

"Yup. Lets go." I replied.

And with that, we set off to find shelter...


	3. Chapter 3 The Wishkli

hey_ guys. I hope you liked the first two chapters. Here's the next one. :)_

* * *

It was getting dark and we still hadn't found shelter or seen any signs of life.

"Ugh! Five hours into this and we haven't seen anything! Can't we just rest for a minute?" said Salam.

_fine but only for a little bit._ I replied.

I had saved the yeerk's life and I didn't even know why.

I guess it was my kind nature, I get my kind side from my mom and my tough side from my dad. Sometimes I think its a burden to have both.

We stopped and rested for a moment.

Salam looked at her host's leg that had been smashed.

"I would do anything for one of those human pain killer medicines right now." she mumbled.

_what's a human pain killer medicine? _I asked.

"It helps get rid of pain." she replied.

Suddenly she looked up in the distance.

"I think I see a light!" she said excitedly.

I looked in the same direction she looked.

_I see it too!_ I said.

We both got up and started walking towards it. Salam was still using the rock to help her walk.

A yeerk and an Andalite walking side by side, I never thought it was possible.

When we got closer, the light went from one huge light, to many smaller lights.

"It must be a town." Salam said. "We're almost there."

She is a strange yeerk.

She never asks for information, never backs down from any fight, doesn't talk much, and has some sort of extremely tragic backstory that she never seems to want to talk about.

Most yeerks are nothing like her which is I guess why I tolerate her.

Even though I still don't know why I saved her in the first place.

* * *

We were almost at the town.

I could tell that Tilo had been lost in thought again.

She is a strange Andalite.

She didn't kill me when she had the chance, she helped me be able to walk by giving me the rock, and she tolerated me.

"Hey the houses look like tipis." I said.

_what are tipis?_ asked Tilo.

"There kind of like that." I said as I pointed to one of the houses. "Centuries ago, humans used tipis as houses. I've seen pictures of them in books."

_strange. _Tilo replied. _did they travel a lot? _

"I'm not an expert on humans but I think so." I replied.

_hey here comes somebody. _Tilo said excitedly.

A strange being came walking towards us.

It had white feathers, bright blue eyes, a beak, and seemed to be glowing (literally).

"Hello." it said. "I have scanned your brains so I may speak your language."

"Well this is weird." I mumbled.

"My species is called Wishkli. We are not known very well." the thing said.

_I am Tilopid-Mtutopiku-Ecuij. An Andalite. _Tilo said. _and this is my... er... acquaintance, Salam5150. A yeerk._

"I know." The Wishkli said. "Andalites are known through out the universe as well as yeerks."

"Why are you called a Wishkli anyway?" I asked.

"Because if someone is proven worthy they are granted one wish." the Wishkli said.

My eyes widened. "So you could wish for** anything!?" **I asked.

"Yes. If proven worthy." The Wishkli replied. "Now, lets get you two a place to stay. Oh and Salam, we'll have our medics take a look at your leg first thing in the morning okay."

The Wishkli led us to a tipi.

"Its yours." The Wishkli said then walked out of the tipi.

I sat down on a bed like thing and rested my leg on it.

It felt so good to have my smashed leg on something soft and non-rocky.

Tilo was starting to relax when I laid down.

I was so exhausted that I fell almost immediately asleep...


	4. Chapter 4 Settled In

hey_ guys. I hope you liked the story so far. It would explain more later in the story if you read my last story A Yeerk's Life. If you don't read that story some things might be confusing. otherwise... enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was dawn. Salam was still sleeping.

I had been awake all night. Andalites don't need to sleep often and when we do we always have one stalk eye open to spot danger.

It was strange how quiet and almost peaceful the way Salam was sleeping there.

I was always used to seeing yeerks fighting, killing, and attacking.

But she was just calmly laying there, like I said, almost peacefully.

"Did you rest well?" came a voice. It was the Wishkli.

It stepped into the tipi.

_yes. _I said.

"I can see your friend was tired." The Wishkli said with a chuckle.

_she is not my friend. _I replied. _she's just an acquaintance._

"My mistake." he said. "Its just that you two act as though you've known each other for a long time."

_no. _I replied. _just a short time actually._

"I see." he said. "She is no ordinary yeerk. You know that right?"

_kind of. _I said. _she's a bit strange._

"Indeed." he replied. "She will never be like the others."

_why? _I asked. _how can she be so different that she will never be an ordinary yeerk?_

"She will have to tell you that." he said. "If you need anything just go to the house on your left okay."

_okay. _I replied. _thanks._

"No..." I heard a voice mumble.

I turned my stalk eyes toward Salam. Was she sleeping or awake?

"No...don't...please..." she mumbled.

I decided to figure out what she was talking about.

"I...want...live..." she continued mumbling. "It...accident...sir..."

She was only saying parts of a sentence so it was hard to know what she meant. Who was she talking to?

"No...no...**NO**..." she continued.

I decided to wake her up. I shook her arm.

_wake up! _I said.

"AHHHH DON'T KILL ME!" she said as she quickly sat up.

_ummm..._ I said. _are you okay? _

"I'm fine." she said.

* * *

I wasn't really fine though. I just had the worst nightmare ever.

In my dream Visser Three was sentencing me to death for accidently frying one of his highest ranking controllers.

The worst part was that it had actually happened!

Well the accidently frying one of his highest ranking controllers had happened.

I hadn't stuck around to see how the Visser would react. Or how he was going to kill me...

I yawned. Then I just remembered something important.

"Tilo. I just remembered something." I said.

_what? _she asked.

"I need Kondrona rays in two days or I'm going to die." I said.

_oh yeah..._ she replied. _I forgot._

"I highly doubt they have a yeerk pool on this planet." I mumbled to myself.

_you're right._ she said. _let's talk to the Wishkli and see if he can do anything._

"Okay." I replied. I grabbed my rock and we walked to the tipi on the left.

We walked in.

"So you're finally awake." the Wishkli said.

"Yeah." I replied. I was still tired but I had other things to worry about.

"Let me guess... you need Kondrona rays and your leg fixed." he said.

"How'd you..." I started to say.

"And you **both** need food and water right?" he finished.

_uhhh... exactly. _said Tilo.

"Well that's easy, come with me."

We walked deeper into the tipi. There were gadgets and machines everywhere now.

"Wow." I mumbled.

_this is amazing... _said Tilo.

"Salam, this small container has the same components your yeerk pools do." the Wishkli said.

There was a little pool about three feet wide and long and about two feet deep.

"This'll work." I said.

_you know that's kind of dangerous having a yeerk pool no matter what size right. _Tilo said.

"Yes. We know. We will destroy it after Salam uses it." he replied.

"Tilo?" I said.

_what?_ she asked.

"Keep my host calm while I'm in here okay." I said.

_she must be involuntary... _Tilo said slowly.

"Yes." I replied. "And she has a tendency to freak out over things. So I need you to keep her calm okay."

_okay..._ she said.

I bent my host's head down into the pool and crawled out of her ear.

I couldn't see or hear anymore but I could feel vibrations all around me.

Jasmine, my host, must have been freaking out like I knew she would.

After a few minutes the vibrations got softer. Jasmine must have been calming down.

Eventually, I don't know how anyone could have done it without forcing her head in there but she put her head back into the mini yeerk pool and I crawled back into her ear.

I stood up back in control.

_that was hard to watch. _I heard Tilo mumble.

"What was?" I asked knowing the answer.

_like you said, she freaked out... _she said. _I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes..._

"Yeah." I said with a little compassion in my voice. "I have to get used to that every time I take control."

"Okay now Tilopid, we have made a substance similar to grass and we already have water." the Wishkli said.

Tilo put her hoof onto the patch of 'grass' then she put her hoof in the water.

"I almost forgot. Salam come with me to get your leg fixed." the Wishkli said. "You may come to Tilopid."

We followed him to a place similar to a human hospital room.

Four other Wishkli stepped out and walked over to us.

"Now lets get started." one of them said.


	5. Chapter 5 You Killed My Brother

_hey guys! please review and tell me how I'm doing. enjoy! :)_

* * *

"We're going to have to set the bone." said one Wishkli. "Someone get the numbing medication."

"Also get the loopy medication." said another. "The loopy medication will only effect the yeerk in the girl's head and the numbing medication will make it so neither of them will feel it."

_why do they call it 'loopy' medication? _I asked.

"Because it will make the yeerk loopy. So to speak." said a Wishkli.

I watched them give both medications to Salam. I could tell that the loopy medication had not kicked in yet because Salam growled when they went to touch her leg.

"The numbing stuff hasn't kicked in yet!" she growled as they merely examined her leg.

Then I could tell the loopy stuff had set in by the facial expression on her face.

She looked as though she had been zapped by a stupid ray. If those existed.

"Do I get a lollypop doc?" she said with a dopey expression.

"Okay... now that the medications have kicked in she shouldn't feel this at all." said one of the Wishkli.

**CRACK!**

It even sounded painful as he set the bone in Salam's leg.

"Uh-oh... did my lollypop break doc?" she said still dopey.

Then her eyes widened.

"I see that lady!" she shouted as she pointed to a lady Wishkli. "Why does she have two heads?!"

I turned my stalk eyes towards the lady Wishkli across the room. She only had one head. And she looked kind of offended.

I kept my main eyes watching the Wishkli fix Salam's leg.

One of the Wishkli spoke their native language and barely spoke English.

"Errrahhhh Oppppllliiiijjjj." he said.

"Do you speak Errrahhhh Oppppllliiiijjjj?" said Salam.

She had copied exactly what he had said perfectly and clearly offended the Wishkli who had said it.

"Okay. The bone is set and she should come out of both medications within an hour." the main Wishkli.

_can I take her to our home you gave us? _I asked.

"In just a few minutes." one of the Wishkli said.

Then they all left. It was just me and Salam in the room now.

_did you hear that? _I said knowing she was still loopy. _your going 'home' in a few minutes._

"Ha ha your funny." she said. "Come here I gotta tell you a secret."

_what secret? _I asked.

"Come here." she said.

I walked over to her.

_now what secret? _I asked.

"I killed Zizih-Rhuylio-Liuary." she whispered.

**_what?! _**I shouted. Zizih-Rhuylio-Liuary was my brother. I knew he was killed by yeerks but I hadn't known it was her!

**_you killed-! _**I started to say.

"**Shhhhhhhhh!**" said Salam. "It's a secret."

Then she smiled that dopey smile. I had almost forgotten that she was a yeerk because she acted so different but when she said she had killed an Andalite, let alone my **brother, **I was reminded that she was still a yeerk no matter how different she was.

"Can I go home now doc?" she said.

_I'm not the doctor! _I yelled. I felt hatred stronger then I've ever felt before.

Later that day after the mediations wore off we were at our 'house'.

Salam yawned.

"I'm so glad my leg doesn't feel like someone's hitting it with a hammer anymore." she said in relief.

_I'd like to hit it with a hammer. _I mumbled.

* * *

Ever since the Wishkli fixed my leg Tilo has been angry with me for some reason.

"What are you so mad at me about?!" I wondered aloud.

_oh nothing... maybe the fact that **you killed me brother!** _she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

_Zizih-Rhuylio-Liuary! you killed him! he was my brother! _she hissed.

"Who told you that?" I asked slowly.

_you did! _she said.

"What?! I never-!" I started to say.

_yes you did! _she yelled. _when you were all hooked up on wacky stuff!_

I slowly backed away.

_you're not going anywhere! _she shouted. She held her tail blade to my throat.

I gulped.

"Please don't kill me." I said.

_why not?! you killed my brother! _she yelled.

"N- not technically." I said.

_what do you mean by that?! _she asked.

"A- all I did was shoot down his ship..." I said slowly. "He jumped out of his ship at the last minute and landed into an ocean, the ship fell on top of him, sank, and he drowned."

She still looked like she was going to kill me.

I could see the sadness in her eyes below all that hatred and anger.

I remembered how I felt when Yeion3686, my best friend, had died. He was killed by the Andalite bandits who I had recently learned were all humans and only one Andalite. I remembered the hatred run through me veins when I saw the Andalite and Yeion's killer standing side by side. I wondered could the Andalite see the sadness in my eyes the same way I saw the sadness in Tilo's eyes.

I sighed.

"Kill me." I said. "I know how you feel..."

_what? _she asked, surprised by what I had said.

She lowered her tail blade from my throat.

"I said kill me." I repeated. "I know exactly how you feel..."

_how do you know? _she asked.

"My past..." I said.

_what past? _she asked.

"It's personal okay..." I said.

_what could be so horrific that it could make a yeerk feel such deep emotions? _she asked.

"Look, I **really** don't want to talk about this." I said. "I- I gotta go..."

_go where? _she asked.

"Somewhere..." I said.

* * *

_hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. If you're wondering about Salam's backstory my other story A Yeerk's Life has the answers. Later! :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

_hey guys it's me! here's the next chapter! :)_

* * *

Salam walked out of the tipi. I decided to follow her without her knowing.

She walked to this dreary place just outside of the town.

She sat down and leaned up against a rock.

I was hiding behind a rock near by.

Salam took out a half a picture cut into the shape of a half of a heart.

It was a picture of a boy with shaggy brown hair, dark green eyes, and a gray t-shirt with jeans.

I wondered why the picture was cut to look like half of a heart.

But then she did something I've never seen any other yeerk do.

She started crying.

I wondered if the boy in the picture was someone from her past.

The past that she refused to talk about.

"Forever and eternity..." she whispered. "Forever and eternity..."

What significance did that phrase have?

She started to cry harder. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Then she looked up into the stars.

"That'll be my wish..." she whispered.

Then she wiped her tears away.

"That'll be my wish!" she said excitedly.

She stood up and put the picture of the boy back in her pocket.

She started to walk 'home'. I made sure I got there before her so she didn't think I had even left.

When she walked in she looked and acted like nothing had happened.

_where were you? _I asked pretending I didn't know.

"Nowhere..." she said quietly.

_you had to be somewhere. _I said.

"It's nothing..." she said.

I wanted to see if I could get her to tell me her tragic backstory.

_it has to be something. _I said.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?!" she asked a little defensively.

_because. _I said.

"Because why?!" she asked. "Why do you all of a sudden care about the deep emotional scars I can never get rid of?!"

I just stared at her. I had never heard her speak so deep before.

"I wish it had never happened!" she yelled. "I wish blood hadn't shed on that fateful day! I wish all the pain and suffering that happened on that horrid day was undone!"

I was speechless. I have never heard a yeerk talk like that before.

"It was the worst day of my life!" she continued. "I will never forget the vivid bloody memories!"

I could see tears in her eyes. The shear emotion must have been overwhelming.

"I have been in many bloody battles... I have killed many of my enemies..." she whispered slowly. "But when I saw my best friend, the only person in the universe I've ever had feelings for, take his last breath... that was j- just to much... "

I didn't think she would get this emotional. She was** definitely** not an ordinary yeerk.

_ummm...uhhh... _I had no words for what she had said.

It must have been the most traumatizing thing to have seen. Who was this 'best friend' of hers? Was it the boy from the half-heart picture?

She regained control of herself.

"I'd rather not say anymore..." she said.

_I'd rather you not aswell. _I said._ I don't know if I can handle seeing a yeerk get so emotional again._

* * *

I was kind of embarrassed.

I had gone total sappy du-face in front of an Andalite, who was supposed to be my worst enemy.

But I couldn't help it all the more. I missed Yeion so much. I've had no one to talk to, no one at all.

I guess you could say I was very lonely.

Tilo was sort of a friend but she would never completely understand me the way Yeion had.

Tilo must have noticed I was lost in thought because she looked at me strangely.

When I thought about the good times me and Yeion had I felt a little better.

I remembered when his friend got his brand new Bug Fighter and how he kept bragging how it had all the latest features and whatever but as soon as he got in and started it up the whole ship just fell apart.

Me and Yeion just laughed like crazy, of course his friend wasn't laughing at the time.

I had told Yeion how it reminded me of the Epic Fail videos on the internet for humans.

He agreed and laughed harder.

I smiled at the thought of it.

His smile had been almost hypnotizing. It was a smile that seemed to have said: You're the greatest person in the universe. I consider myself the luckiest person ever just to know you.

_are you okay? _asked Tilo. _you haven't said anything for a while._

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." I said. "Just lost in thought I guess."

How long had I been lost in thought?

"Hey do you know where the Wishkli is?" I asked. "I need to talk with him."

_the house on your left. _she replied.

"Okay." I said. "Thanks."

I walked to the house on the left.

The Wishkli could change everything. He could bring me happiness I have not felt since Yeion had died.

He could give me the warm feeling I have so desperately missed.

All I had to do was prove myself worthy of the one free wish and I could bring Yeion back.

I stepped into the tipi/house.

"How can I help you?" he asked as I walked further in the room.

"It's about that one free wish thing." I said.

"Ahhhh, yes I figured you would ask about that sooner or later." he chuckled.

"How do you 'prove yourself worthy'?" I asked.

"You will know when the time comes." he replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked confused.

"What do you think it means?" he chuckled again.

"I don't know." I said.

"You will." he said. "You will."

I still had no idea what he was talking about but I nodded anyway.

I went back 'home'.

Tilo was relaxing. I could tell because she didn't say anything when I walked in.

I pulled out bits of metal from under the bedlike thing.

I had been constructing a new Dracon beam since mine had been destroyed when my Bug Fighter crashed.

"And just put that here and this there and done." I mumbled to myself.

I must have said it too loud because Tilo turned her stalk eyes towards me.

_done what? _she asked.

"Er...ummm...uhhhh..." I said.

She walked over.

_why are you making a Dracon beam? _she asked.

"I feel defenseless and vulnerable without it..." I said.

_how come? _she asked.

"Imagine you without your tail blade." I said. "That's how I feel without my Dracon beam."

_oh._ she said. _I can see why you want it then._

"Finished!" I said. "Now to test this deadly baby out!"

Tilo backed away.

I stepped outside and aimed for an open area where there were no houses.

**TESSSSSSSER!**

"It works!" I shouted excitedly.

I put on safety and put it in-between my belt and my jeans.

_it's getting dark. _said Tilo.

"Yeah." I said.

I yawned.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." I said. "See ya tomorrow."

I laid down on my 'bed' and quickly fell asleep...


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Decisions

_hay guys I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Here's the next chapter! enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was morning. The sunrise specifically.

Although something about the air seemed different, I don't know how to explain it.

I just had this bad feeling like something was going to happen.

I don't know whether I was just nervous for some reason or what.

Like I said, the air itself seemed to have a heaviness to it, a dark heaviness.

Salam was still sleeping.

Her hand was touching her Dracon beam so I was wondering whether she was fully asleep or not.

"No..." she mumbled.

She was talking in her sleep again.

"No...no..." she mumbled again.

I still did not know what she was talking about.

"Don't...go...don't..." she mumbled.

"I-...I..." she continued.

This must have been a different dream then the last one where she acted like someone was going to kill her.

This sounded as though she was begging someone to not go somewhere.

Just then outside...

**TESSSSSSER! **

**TESSSSSSSER!**

**TESSSSSSSSER!**

Dracon beams!

How could there be Dracon beams firing on this planet?

There aren't any other yeerks on this planet besides Salam, and she was sleeping.

Salam woke up quickly.

"What's going on?!" she yelled. "I heard Dracon beams!"

_I can hear them outside. _I said. _I don't know what's going on either._

"I'm gonna look." she said. "Stay here."

She stood up and walked with a slight limp. The Wishkli had put what Salam says humans call a cast on her leg.

She peaked her head out the door and quickly stuck it back in.

She had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh no..." she whispered. "They found me..."

_what's out there? _I asked.

"Uhhh...er...ummmm..." she said.

_what's out there? _I asked again but I think I knew the answer.

"Don't go out there." she said. "If you go out there you're dead."

_how bad is it? _I asked.

I already knew it was yeerks the moment I heard the Dracon beams.

"Everywhere..." she said. "They found me... **he **found me..."

I peaked my stalk eyes out the door to see how bad it was.

Bug Fighters everywhere! Firing at anything that moved.

Then I saw **it**...

Visser Three's blade ship, blacker then night, when you saw it you knew it meant death.

I stuck my stalk eyes back in the house.

I wondered why Salam was so scared, she was a yeerk, she should have been happy that they came for her.

But then I wondered why** he** had come.

Salam grabbed her Dracon beam.

"I'm going out there." she said. "Stay here."

She ran out before I could say anything.

Moments later I heard Hork- Bajir and controllers screaming: "It's the runaway! It's the runaway!"

I peaked my stalk eyes out the door again to see what they were yelling at.

I saw Salam running as fast as she could while Hork- Bajir and controllers chased her.

I don't know why but I ran out of the house.

Then the Hork- Bajir and controllers stopped chasing Salam and went after me.

"Andalite! Andalite!" they screamed.

Salam stopped running and looked at me. It was a strange look, sacred but kind of friendly. Then she ran over to where I was.

"Salam!" I heard a controller say. "If you help me take this Andalite down I'll put in a good word with the Visser for you and he **might **let you live."

I had been cornered by an area of pointy rocks, if I tried to use my tail I would be fried.

Both had drawn their Dracon beams but then just when I thought I was dead Salam did something I would have never expected...

**TESSSSSSSSER!**

The controller was dead.

Salam picked up the dead controller's Dracon beam and then gave me the same strange look again, this time with a little smile.

* * *

What had I just done?!

I just killed the Visser's highest ranking controller for an Andalite!

I could never **ever **go back now! I was finished!

The blade ship was landing now.

I just looked at Tilo. I had just given up my life for her and I even didn't know why.

It was kind of ironic how she had saved my life and I ended saving her life too.

I was alone in this battle, in a matter of minutes I would die.

The blade ship landed and then** he** stepped out.

Visser Three.

He walked over to where me and Tilo where.

I didn't realize I was shaking in fear.

He held his tail bade to my throat.

_I'll deal with you later runaway! _he said.

I gulped.

Then he looked at Tilo.

_well, well, well, _he said. _a meddling Andalite._

Tilo arched her tail for attack. I could tell she was extremely nervous, I didn't blame her for that.

I saw two Hork- Bajir hold Tilo so she couldn't run.

Visser Three started to morph.

He morphed a horrible creature that looked like a giant mutant caterpillar with a circle of serrated teeth in the mouth.

He was going to kill her. Once again I decided to do something insane.

I aimed for the back of the giant mutant caterpillar's head and...

**TESSSSSSSSSSSER!**

_ahhhhhhh! _I heard the Visser cry in pain.

I looked at Tilo. She looked at me with her main eyes.

I made a little smile. She made an Andalite smile, which involves her eyes.

**_you!__ you runaway!_ **the Visser shouted.

Then...

**THWACK!**

He had smacked me into some pointed rocks. I saw blood everywhere. My blood...

My vision was fading fast and I was getting numb from loss of blood.

My world was spinning, I was feeling light headed, my heart was racing.

Jasmine's mind was weakening.

I know it sounds crazy but I was thinking about Yeion3686.

Is this what he felt when he was dying?

I saw Tilo and Visser Three. Tilo was striking with her tail as much as she could but it did not effect the monster the Visser had morphed into.

But a Dracon beam had worked...

I aimed for the wounded spot of the back of the monster's head and...

**TESSSSSSSSSSER!**

I made the shot...

* * *

_The next chapter is coming up soon! :)_


	8. Chapter 8 The End

_hey guys here's the next chapter. :)_

* * *

_ahhhhhhh! _Visser Three cried out in pain.

I turned my stalk eyes over to Salam.

I saw her smile a warm smile at me and then she went out cold.

The Visser turned towards me again.

_and now it's time you meet your end Andalite. _he said.

Just then...

Wishkli everywhere! Fighting!

They were peaceful creatures but when they were provoked I was surprised at how skilled fighters they were.

They were a very powerful race. The yeerks hadn't brought much reinforcements so the battle was short.

The Wishkli even went after Visser Three! That was a sight to see.

He attacked at first but his mutant morph wasn't good at fighting so he ended up calling a retreat.

When it was all over I walked over to where Salam was.

She looked lifeless except for the fact that she was breathing.

Blood was everywhere. It was a grisly sight.

"Your friend is very brave." the Wishkli said as he walked over.

_yes._ I said.

"I noticed you didn't object when I said 'friend'." he smiled.

_yes. _I said. _she is definitely a friend._

She moaned.

"I think she's coming around." he said.

She moaned again and opened her eyes.

"Tilo...you're...alive." she said faintly.

_thanks to you. _I said. _if you hadn't stalled Visser Three long enough for the Wishkli to come I would be dead right now._

"That's what friends do." she smiled. "And Tilo..."

_yes? _I said.

"Don't tell anyone but..." she said. "I'm sorry about your brother."

I made an Andalite smile.

"That's not all." the Wishkli said. "Both of you each get one free wish."

We both looked excited.

"What do you wish for?" he asked.

Salam at up and smiled.

"I wish Yeion3686 was right here and alive." she said excitedly.

"As you wish." the Wishkli said

Then the boy with shaggy brown hair, dark green eyes, a gray t-shirt, and jeans appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeion!" Salam screamed with joy.

She stood up as fast as she could, ran and hugged him.

"Salam!" he said with the same joy in his voice as hers.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you too!" he said.

She held out the picture of the boy who I now know is Yeion that was cut into half of a heart.

He held out a picture of Salam that was also cut into half of a heart.

They put the two halves together and it made one whole heart with both of them in it.

They had been so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed anything else until now.

Yeion looked at me.

"Andalite!" he yelled. He grabbed his Dracon beam and aimed it at me.

"Wait!" said Salam.

"Why?" asked Yeion.

"She's a friend." she replied.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope." she said.

"Fine." he said. "For you Salam."

He smiled.

Then he gave me a look of hatred that no one else noticed.

Then they did something unexpected...

They put their lips together.

I saw the thing that made Salam different then any ordinary yeerk, Yeion had it too.

That thing was love...

* * *

"What is your wish Tilopid?" _the_ Wishkli asked.

_I wish my brother, Zizih-Rhuylio-Liuary, was here and alive. _said Tilo.

"As you wish." said the Wishkli.

Then an adult, male Andalite appeared out of nowhere.

_Zizih! _Tilo said excitedly.

_Tilopid! _said Zizih.

They touched tail blades.

Then Zizih looked at me and Yeion.

_yeerks! _he hissed.

He arched his tail blade.

_hold on! _said Tilo. _they're our friends._

_how can you be friends with a yeerk?! _he asked.

_she saved my life... _Tilo said slowly.

Her brother's expression relaxed.

Zizih and Yeion still looked at each other with hatred when they thought no one was looking.

I looked at Yeion. He was back.

The warm feeling and happiness I've so **desperately **missed returned when he smiled at me.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered as we hugged.

"Like I said, 'you are the best thing that's ever happened to me'." he said.

I smiled and he smiled back.

He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"And we'll be together forever." he whispered. "Forever and eternity."

"Forever and eternity." I whispered back.

We leaned closer together.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I looked into his eyes, they seemed to sparkle.

We both leaned in and kissed.

It felt so good. I never wanted it to end.

_what is it called when you put your lips together like that? _asked Tilo.

Tilo. I had almost forgotten she was there.

We stopped kissing.

Yeion glared at her thinking I wouldn't notice.

Zizih glared back at Yeion thinking Tilo wouldn't notice.

"Its a kiss." I said.

_oh. strange. _said Tilo.

"Hey, I just remembered something." I said. "How are we going to get home?"

Everyone stared at me. I guess no one remembered that part, we were all caught up in each other.

"Already taken care of." said the Wishkli.

He pointed in a certain direction.

There was Tilo's Tail-fighter and my Bug Fighter in perfect condition.

"Whoa..." I whispered.

All of us walked over to the two ships.

_I guess this is goodbye. _said Tilo.

"Yeah." I said.

I held out my hand. We made a hand shake.

_I hope to see you soon. _said Tilo.

"Same to you my friend." I said.

I smiled and she made an Andalite smile.

_by the way. _said Tilo. _why did Visser Three call you the runaway?_

"Because I ran away." I said.

Tilo looked confused.

I explained how I accidentily fried one of Visser Three's highest ranking controllers and how I hadn't stuck around to find out how the Visser was going to kill me.

"Come on." said Yeion.

_let's go. _said Zizih.

Me and Yeion walked into my Bug Fighter.

I saw Tilo and Zizih walk into Tilo's Tail-fighter.

And with that we set off for Earth.

Later that day...

I told Yeion everything that had happened since he had died.

Hmmmm, that sentence was kind of funny, you usually don't get to say you told someone everything that happened since they died.

Anyway... I did.

"Wow..." he said. "I still can't believe an Andalite saved your life."

"Me either." I said. "And neither one of us still knows why."

"I also can't believe you survived Visser Three." he said. "What was it like? I mean besides completely terrifying..."

"Well besides that, it was... it was...hmmmm..." I laughed. "You know I don't know anything besides it being extremely terrifying."

"That doesn't say how you got those gashes..." he said.

Three giant, deep, gashes were on my back from the pointed rocks from where the Visser had thrown me.

I explained to him about how I got those.

"Oh..." he said. "And you still shot him even as you were going unconscious?"

"Yup." I said.

Many questions and answers later...

"So basically you're supposed to be dead and I'm on one of the Most Wanted, Dead Or Alive lists." I said. "That's why we have to figure out how we're going to live."

"Oooookay..." said Yeion. "That's gonna be hard."

"Yup." I said.

As we landed on Earth we opened the door of my Bug Fighter to see what the future would hold...

* * *

_hey guys. you like the ending? please review and tell me. hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
